Another one of those days
by xxnuttynicxx
Summary: My second ncis story, mainly for all the palmer fans, palmer's past catches up to him, can the team help overcome it. plz R&R flames welcomed been a while since i've uploaded anything. oh none of the chatacters are mine :-
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy this one, mainly for the Jimmy Palmer fans. Plz review and let me know what you think.

Nicky x

Another one of those days or is it?

Jimmy woke with a start, his phone buzzing on the night stand, he looked at the clock 05:30, he lazily reached out and grabbed the annoying object "Palmer" he said sleepily "Ah Mr Palmer, if you would be so kind and meet me at the office ASAP, I'm afraid we have multiple bodies arriving stated Ducky, "sure Doctor Mallard, I'll be right there". In all the time he had been working at NCIS and Doctor Mallard he had never been able to call him Ducky like everyone else, he felt that he hadn't earned the right to call his mentor 'Ducky' even though he had been told to many times.

He lazily rolled out of bed and headed straight for the shower, twenty minutes later he was ready and headed for the door stuffing a slice of toast into his mouth as he went. The traffic was non-existent as he travelled the three miles to get to HQ, he yawned and wondered if today would turn out like the other days with multiple bodies, he chuckled a stressed out and hyper Abby, an over talkative Ducky, although he liked the stories, a stammering McGee, a frustrated Kate and an annoying Tony who knew everything about anything, these people were the best of the best, he looked up to each and every one of them regardless of how they acted around him, the outsider who replace Gerald after the terrorist Ari.

Mostly he kept to himself, he could never actually read Agent Gibbs the way Ducky or any of them could, many times he kept all thought and opinions to himself, 'safer that way', he thought, in a way Gibbs reminded him of his father, sure his father loved him and taught him many things, the most important thing was to be invisible, even when he was visible he kept quiet, giving off the impression of a shy, mannered boy, who only spoke when spoken to, if they knew his past they would defiantly see him differently, this life suited him. He knew Gibbs looked after his own, but was he actually one of them? Did Gibbs or any of them have his back?.

He parked the car and shook his head shaking the cobwebs as he sat in the parking garage for several minutes enjoying the silence before the hustle and the bustle of the day. When Abby came bounding up to the window "Heya Jimmy!", Jimmy looked at her and got out of the car smiling, only Abby could be this hyper on a Monday morning, of all the people he knew Abby was the best, she always got him smiling and laughing when he was down "Heya Abby, good weekend?" "Oh the best Jim's, finally went to that new club by the peer defiantly the best spot for Goths!" she exclaimed as they entered the labs each going their retrospective ways "later Jimmy" she said as she sped towards her lab and her babies.

Jimmy sighed as he neared the morgue, he could already see the bodies as they lay on the cold slabs of metal 'yep another one of those days' he thought as he entered the morgue, Ducky was changed and signing the bodies in, by the time he got changed Agent Gibbs, Dinozzo, Todd and McGee had arrived looking extremely hacked off, each one of them covered in dirt and what looked like blood. Jimmy sighed as he was handed evidence bag after evidence bag, evidently Ducky had started taking samples, which meant a trip to Abby's lab as Ducky began checking over the team 'ah well a wee detour here and there won't be bad especially with a caffeine deprived and grouchy Gibbs' he thought as he entered the lab.

Abby was already running tests as he put the evidence bags on the counter "Abby, you got spare time or something" he joked as Abby's eyes almost popped out of her head "where the heck did this come from….the dump?, it's only 06:30 for crying out loud!" she huffed as she began sorting out the evidence, Jimmy chuckled as he gave her a hand, "you know Abs, you need an assistant or maybe more caffeine" he openly laughed as Abby spun around, "I already had as assistant Jimmy, who turned out to be mental remember!" she playfully punched his arm, chuckling he retorted "I give in I'll get you your precious caff-pow, back in a few" he told her walking out of the lab, returning a few minutes later with the heavenly drink. "Gotta go Abs, or Doctor Mallard will send out a search party!" he snickered as he headed for the elevator, "later Jimmy" she yelled at him.

Jimmy was still laughing, what amazed him the most was the fact that Abby had energy to burn, no matter how much she complained she always got the results in record time, he came off the elevator and heard Gibbs bellowing at his team and was almost knocked over by Kate, Tony and McGee came scurrying past, panic evident on their faces, he had to hold the laughter as they mumbled their greetings diving for the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

He entered the lab only to be given more evidence bags and a glare from Gibbs that told him not to ask but do!, again he headed to Abby's gave her the evidence and returned back to the morgue, when he entered again Gibbs was barking orders down the phone, Ducky was standing by one of the autopsy tables waiting patiently for his assistant "Mr Palmer if you please" he quipped pointing to the examination tray, as Jimmy picked up the tray Gibbs snapped the phone shut "what you got Duck?" "Good God Jethro give me time to examine the deceased!"He stated bluntly as he began removing the body bag from one of the adult victims, talking to it as if it were still alive. Meanwhile Jimmy had his back to Gibbs and Ducky, sorting out the utensils needed; Jimmy knew that Ducky enjoyed doing this task himself, as it gave him a brief moment to sympathise with the deceased as he replaced the body bags for clean white sheets. This was his cue to join in, he momentarily thought of his father a sudden wave of anger pulsed through him.

Jimmy sighed heavily four bodies and it wasn't even 9 am, this was going to be along day. As Ducky moved away from the head of the male victim tugging the sheet away, Jimmy gasped and froze mid step, Gibbs looked at him "we ain't got all day Palmer!" snapped Gibbs as he pushed him forward, Gibbs didn't notice the colour drain from the assistants face as he held tightly to the clip board, Ducky however did "James are you alright?" he asked slightly worried, Jimmy didn't respond, instead he broke free from Gibbs' grip dropping the clip board in the process and started pulling the sheets off the other three bodies 'please not all of them' he thought as his worst fear was confirmed "NO!" he yelled before gagging into the bin.

Gibbs looked at him then to Ducky who shrugged his shoulders and dove for his assistant as Jimmy's legs gave out, Gibbs got to him first and hauled him onto a stool "easy Jimmy" he soothed the younger man. Ducky gave him a glass of water as Jimmy continued to stare at the bodies, Ducky covered them up to distract his assistant, he had never seen Jimmy react like this, he was concerned about the younger man the past few days, as was Gibbs who had voiced his concern earlier the previous day. Ducky placed a comforting hand on Jimmy's shoulder, causing the younger man to flinch slightly, "Maybe it would be best if I took Mr Palmer home first" he stated to Gibbs, before Gibb's could answer they heard a soft yet harsh "NO!" from Jimmy's direction "I'm not going home until I find out what happened to them!"

They looked at him "How do you know these people?" asked Gibbs, he hadn't meant to be harsh to the boy but after eighteen months he counted Jimmy Palmer as a friend and colleague who he trusted with his life, but didn't show it towards the younger man, he didn't know much about him except what was in his file. Jimmy kept staring at the floor when he answered Gibbs, silent tears spilling over his cheeks, "He's my brother, sister-in-law, my niece and nephew" his voice barely above a whisper "I have to know what happened to them Agent Gibbs" he stated looking at Gibbs with determination in his eyes, this was a new side to the M.E assistant, Gibbs nodded "Ducky you're on your own, Palmers too emotionally involved!" he stated dragging Palmer off the stool and out the door, if palmer was gonna do this it was by the book and Gibbs' way. Ducky sighed "of course Jethro, I know, just take care of the boy" he mumbled as he started working on the male victim, Ducky was the best; he would make sure they knew everything that happened to these people, Jimmy's family.

Gibbs had lead a dazed Palmer out of NCIS to the garden, where he could get some fresh air, and hopefully find out a little bit more about the Palmer family, he noted that Jimmy never talked about his family unless expressly asked about them, in fact he never mentioned having a brother in his file application, this might explain the edginess the past few days, but it didn't explain the lost look on Jimmy's face right now. "Jimmy what were they like?" he really needed to know, especially if any information that he gave up was relevant to the case, the crime scene was a wash out, too much blood not enough evidence, he needed Jimmy to tell him.

He was about to ask again when Jimmy looked at him and spoke, "they were the average family, Cassy and Steve were the best kids, both doing well at school, interested in many things, their favourite sports was basketball, they played a mean game!" he smiled fondly at the memory. Julie and Nick were amazing, Nick was my step-brother, but we got on better than any brother, Julie was like an adaptive sister, always there when they needed her" the unshed tears flowing freely as he talked about his family, one thing stuck with Gibbs 'step-brother' "was that your mother's or father's side?" he asked conversationally, he didn't miss Jimmy's eyes widen at the mention of the word 'father' nor did he miss Jimmy's hand clench into a tight ball.

Jimmy sighed "my mother re-married after my father died, I'm not gonna lie when I say he was an arrogant, self righteous pompous ass who only looked out for himself!; he didn't give a toss when my mother died a few months later in a car accident, that's when the 'fun' really began" he looked at the ground, wishing he hadn't said the last part, he didn't wait long before Gibbs could ask him about it was cut off by Abby.

Abby threw herself around his neck hugging him tightly, causing him to smirk "thanks Abs", Gibbs cleared his throat, Abby ignored him and pulled Jimmy into a standing position and started dragging him towards the lab and the morgue, as they approached the morgue Jimmy stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath before following Gibbs and Abby inside, he wasn't really surprised to see that Ducky had finished the autopsies he was surprised to see three Agents standing beside the desk, all waiting to tell Gibbs something.


	3. Chapter 3

For Key Shinigami, may be a while before I upd8 the next few chapter's still writing em.

Thanks for your reviews, please let me know what you think

Nicky xx

Each one of them had something to report, thankfully none of them knew the recent discovery much to Palmer's relief, but he knew they would need to know in order to catch the s.o.b responsible. Gibbs nodded for Kate to start, as they looked quizzically at him then Gibbs and finally a pale emotionless Palmer. "Um right Gibbs, I can't find any background on the wife or the children, I was barely able to find out that the house was owned by the Military, nothing else, it's as if the victims don't exist", Tony cut in "yeah boss, the husband worked at the motor pool, nothing to write home about!" quipped a very annoyed Tony and Jimmy knew why, Tony hated turning up nothing.

"McGee?" barked Gibbs "uh, nothing boss, no records of them ever living at that address or even existing, nothing appears except from six years ago, I had to do some digging, I found birth and marriage certificates buried deep into the state mainframe!" declared McGee sheepishly, he knew Gibbs didn't want to know about him hacking other systems without permission.

Gibbs glared at him "Boss have we even got ID's for them?" asked Tony, Gibbs looked at him, then at Palmer who got the hint, he sighed knowing full well that now was the time to explain everything to them, he didn't know if what he told them would make them see him differently.

Jimmy sighed and looked at the three of them "yes Tony, the male is Nicholas Palmer my step brother , his wife Julie Palmer, his twelve year old son Steven and his eight year old daughter Cassy". "PALMER!" three shocked voices echoed throughout the room, Jimmy looked at them. "Why couldn't we find anything about them?", Jimmy snickered "We arranged it that way, so if HE tried to find us we'd know" he could see the cogs turning at this point and knew if it was Him then they had better know everything about the Palmer's, but he wanted to make sure "Abby did you find anything?" asked Gibbs before he began interrogating the M.E assistant.

Abby looked at him then Jimmy, "DNA came back to a Joseph Palmer, he was paroled three weeks ago!" Abby looked close to tears, she was the only one who knew about the his past, he held out his arms and Abby flung herself into them sobbing, "it's going to happen again isn't it!" causing the team to gape at them "No Abby, it's not, he's not going to get the chance" he soothed her, "he'll never hurt any of you as long as I can help it" 'besides Gibbs kill him first if he does' he thought as he gently pulled her away from him, suggesting to the others to find a seat, he changed his mind and headed for the door "maybe Abby's lab would be more appropriate" he stated confidently. Ducky lifted his report and agreed, noticing that Jimmy hadn't been comfortable; he knew no one would be under the circumstances.

Together they headed to the lab, Abby still holding on to him as if he would crumble, Tony and McGee behind them Kate and Ducky behind them and Gibbs bringing up the rear, 'funny he thought if they knew would they see him so differently, Abby knew she didn't see him differently how would the other react?' Jimmy mused to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

As they entered the lab Abby pulled out a stool and sat beside Jimmy, everyone else found a seat, they all had question to ask but didn't know where to start. Tony was about to ask when Jimmy's phone rang, he looked the caller ID, unknown "Palmer" he answered shakily, "Is this James Palmer?" "Yes" he didn't miss the twelve pairs of eyes watching him "this is Doris Walker from the state correction and probation board", Jimmy's blood went cold, he quickly stood up and left the lab without a word "Ms Walker what can I do for you?" "I'm really sorry about only calling you now, but Joseph Palmer was released three weeks ago and has broken parole, by moving to Washington" she stated bluntly "I'm ringing to inform and your brother". Jimmy sighed so it is that s.o.b, his anger getting the better of him "Ms Walker, I could have used that information three weeks ago!" he yelled down the phone.

Gibbs, Kate, Ducky, McGee, Tony and Abby jumped as Jimmy yelled, they had never heard him this angry before and were surprised at the sternness of the usually quiet M.E assistant.

"I'm sorry Mr Palmer, I was only made aware of it this morning" she snapped down the phone "Do you have your brother's number; I can't seem to get through to him?" Jimmy sighed "yes I have his number, but it will do you no good, he..he was murdered this morning along with his entire family!" he retorted, hearing a gasp from the other end of the phone before the connection was cut.

He sighed, now at least he had a suspect, he knew that his father was capable of it all he needed to do was prove it. He re-entered the lab, surprised to see that no-one had moved "you alright Jimmy?" asked Abby as she noted his furrowed brow "yeah abs, just more bad news" he mumbled. Abby knew by the tone of his voice it was related to his father. "Why don't you start from the beginning Jimmy" asked Tony, he really wanted to catch the animal responsible for hurting his friend this way.

"um okay, but to fully understand I'm going to have to go back to my father's funeral not looking at any one of them, he kept staring out the window "after my father died my mother re-married Joseph Palmer, he was no average guy, loads of money which he loved shoving in our faces, a big house, and he had two children from his previous marriage. It took a while for the three of us to get along, my step-father was a perfect man on the outside to the public, inside he was your worst nightmare. At first Nick and Jo junior tried to protect us all, but it never worked" unshed tears flowed freely down his cheeks at the distant but still painful memory. He noted that Abby was silently crying into McGee's shoulder, Kate was shaking with fury as realisation sank in, Tony and Gibbs were expressionless, except for the non-communicative stir they were sharing between them and jimmy, each one of them made a silent agreement if this animal was ever to meet either one of them it would be the last breath he ever took.

"Jimmy why don't we take a break, it might do you some good" said Ducky who didn't like the look of his pallor as he re-told them about his father's indoor activities. Jimmy nodded, he really needed one as the memories came stabbing back into his brain. Abby was the first to move, slipping her arm around Jimmy's waist, hugging him tightly leading him out of the lab leaving Gibbs, Kate, Tony, McGee and Ducky in complete silence.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to pull his father's file!" stated Kate as she stormed out of the lab, Tim following her to give her a hand and to work on a hunch that was developing. "I want that animal dead!" roared Tony slamming a fist on to the desk "No-one hurts Palmer and gets away with!". "I agree with Anthony, I would relish doing his autopsy!" quipped Ducky with a malevolent smirk. Gibbs couldn't hide the smirk, "I know Duck, but this ain't going to help him deal with it, he's bottled it up for years, he's perfected the art of hiding it," he stated looking at Tony. Gibbs sighed, "Even Palmer's file is empty of information about his family life, I never imagined he went through that amount of abuse at the hands of a man who was supposed to protect his children. It's amazing that he's turned out the way he has, but something tells me this is far from over!"

Abby and Palmer came back with her famous calf pow and coffee for everyone, they were followed by Kate and McGee, the latter looking disgusted causing Gibbs eyebrows to shoot up his forehead, he'd never seen this look on his youngest agent "What did you find?" Kate looked at him "I think Jimmy would be better telling you Gibbs" stated Kate a she handed him a file about Jimmy's father, he looked at it and couldn't find anything about the man's past except a birth certificate Joseph Matthew Palmer, "You mean you found nothing!" bellowed Gibbs causing everyone to visibly flinch, he swore, he had only ever came up on a thing like once in his career, Witness Protection, 'but surely Jimmy couldn't be with the W.P, he kept the family name' he thought looking at Jimmy.

Jimmy cleared his throat "One day when my mother finally stood up to him he snapped completely, he lashed out pushing her down the stairs breaking her arm and leg. When the police showed up they classified it an accident, no charges were ever made. The only escape Nick and me had was school, we joined nearly every school club to avoid going home, our only concern was Jo junior and our mom. He sighed looking out the window as the rain pelted down in sheets.

He snickered "we never really knew what caused mom to leave that day, the police report said the break cable had failed but the car had been serviced two days before she left. That car accident killed Jo junior and mom, after that our father changed, he began drinking more and picked up a new sport 'how long can I beat the boys for' that went on for five years!" anger creeping into the usually calm voice, "until one day he was caught, I was home early from school, you could smell the alcohol form the door step" his voice cracking as the memory assaulted him. I'd just reached the bottom stair when he grabbed me from behind and slammed me into the wall yelling "I hate you, you were never good enough for me!; I loved your mother that's why I put up with you, well no more, she's dead and so are you!" he never stopped, blow after blow, I'd learnt a long time ago to switch off when he was in a beating mood. I kept praying that it wouldn't last long as the previous times. I'd completely forgotten that Child Services had arranged to meet Nick after school, my last thought was 'how the heck am I going to warn him'" .

He shook his head taking a deep breath, "I woke up three weeks later, my step father had been arrested and charged with attempted murder, Nick had given evidence and was placed in the Witness Protection Programme, as I was his step-son they felt it prudent to allow me to live with relatives out of state. I lived with my aunt and uncle until I was sixteen, I never heard from Nick until I was eighteen, I kept the family name so Nick would know I was looking for him, he saved my life ad I almost never got the chance to thank him for it. We would write to each other under assumed names incase He ever found him, we meet few times at Christmas and Easter, I didn't even know my father was out of prison until this morning. He looked around the room at his co-workers, they had all seen him on edge this week he sighed deeply "this week is Jo junior and mom's anniversary, and now I'm going to be burying the only family I ever had!" he sobbed into Abby as she held him tight, unshed tears falling freely down her pale cheeks.

"shush" soothed Abby "I'm not going to let him hurt you again" she whispered into his ear, just loud enough for everyone to hear, the other's made the same promise, never in his life had Jimmy Palmer ever thought to have friends like these, he was grateful he didn't have to face this alone anymore above all he was thankful to have a new family to call his own. "I take care of my own!" stated Gibbs as he and the rest of the team left the lab, "Now my lad, I suggest you get some rest , even if it is my couch in the office" suggested Ducky with a glint in his eye he had always seen Jimmy as the son he never had. Now he knew how Jethro felt about Tony. Jimmy smiled genuinely for the first time all day chuckling to himself "If it's okay with Abby I'd like to stay here" Abby grinned "of course you can dummy ma casa su casa" she quipped heading to the get the spare blanket. Ducky chuckled to himself "I'll be back in a few minutes" with that he left the lab, when he returned Jimmy was asleep with Burt tucked in beside him" smiling he gave the sleeping pills to Abby telling her to give them to Jimmy if the need presented itself.


	6. chapter 6

WOW!! Another chapter, I am sooooo sorry for the delay on this story, writers block and other things have piled up, but now that I have some free time I decided to up load the next story, I will be editing the previous chapters and fixing any mistakes.

As usual R&R

Nicky xx

Mean while in the bull pen "how could he keep this to himself for all of this time!" exclaimed Kate, she couldn't see how Jimmy could be the man he is today. "Because Katie that's how he survived, keeping it bottled up until he could face it, I just hope he's strong enough now" sighed Tony, he knew what it's like to bottle up all of that emotion and not have a release or someone to vent your worries and concerns to until he met Gibbs, Gibbs is the father figure that he never had. "I want my hands on his father!" declared McGee anger seeping through in those few words "McGee you'll get your chance, no matter what Jimmy's not going through this alone anymore!" stated Gibbs, he knows what it's like to lose the ones close to you, Shannon and Kelly were his life, he knew what could happen if you kept it bottled up long enough.

Gibbs decided to take Jimmy home, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Jimmy was keeping something from them, 'you don't go to Witness Protection for giving evidence against your father, so why did Nick go?' he thought to himself as he headed to the lab. As he approached the lab he could hear whispers from two occupants, not surprisingly Ducky and Abby were having a conversation about something, what exactly he couldn't make out "what's the problem Abs?" he said causing Abby to spin around almost knocking the caff-pow out of his hand "DON'T DO THAT!" she signed glaring at him. Ducky was chuckling behind her, clearing his throat he pointed to the futon, where Jimmy was tucked up into a ball sleeping peacefully.

Smirking he pointed to the door, "How's he been Abs?" Abby looked at him, "when everyone cleared out he practically fell asleep standing up, he's been out for the last three hours, not one noise. "Has he ever said anything about his family before?" "No Jethro, only that he was close to his brothers, he never mentioned what his mother or father did for a living" stated Ducky. Just then Jimmy woke with a start, looking widely around, blinking he realised he was in Abby's lab, 'perfect!' he berated himself 'what a time to go all emotional, nice one Palmer' he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position spotting Abby, Ducky and Gibbs at the door, by the looks of things Agent Gibbs had more questions by the look on his face they weren't going to be easy.

Jimmy got up and headed towards the door suspecting that Gibbs wanted to talk about the Witness Protection, he actually didn't know the full story he wasn't interested the only fact that stuck was that they were free from his father's abuse. Funny he'd never actually taking an interest in what his 'father' did for a living, but somehow he knew it wasn't legal especially by the men that called around for their regular meetings. and after one of those meeting's was usually the worst beatings, although there were a few times he was spared a beating if his 'father' was in a good mood, he was too young to understand and the thanked God that Nick was a distraction, otherwise he could be in the same position. He looked at Gibbs he knew he needed answers and he knew he needed to give him them.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: the note for chapter 6 has been erased, you'll find Chapter 6 in the right place

As Gibbs and Palmer headed towards the parking garage, Palmer was lost in thought about his childhood, not much jumped out at him except for the beating's that usually occurred weekly or the fact that those men would come around wanting to speak to his step father, but they did have an aura around them that said mess with me and your dead.

Jimmy hadn't noticed that he'd stopped walking; shaking his head he noticed Gibbs was by his side looking concerned.

"You alright?" he asked, Jimmy nodded his head "Caught up in memory" he told the older agent.

Gibbs watched as the emotion crossed Palmers facial features like a horror movie. He kept a close eye on the kid as they neared Jimmy's apartment.

Once the car was parked both Jimmy and Gibbs headed to his apartment much to his own surprise he was relieved that Gibbs was with him now.

"Make yourself at home Agent Gibbs" he said as he headed for the bedroom, quickly changing into an old t-shirt and sweat pants he headed back to the living room where Gibbs was inspecting the bookcase.

"Um…would you like some coffee" he asked heading to the kitchen, "Sure" Gibbs said a smirk, once coffee was made and both occupants had a steaming cup they sat in an awkward silence before Jimmy spoke.

"I suppose you want to know why Nick went into the Witness Protection Programme" his voice barely above a whisper as he looked at the fire place.

Gibbs didn't say anything; he waited until the younger man was ready to talk.

With a soft yet audible sigh Jimmy got up from couch and went into the bedroom, after a few minutes he came back out holding an envelope. He wordlessly handed it to Gibbs waiting for the reaction that was sure to come, Gibbs carefully took the envelope and noted that the envelope had been opened a few hundred times, he took the piece of paper out and read the letter carefully. The letter was in a neat script, clearly legible. The paper was good quality not that ordinary copier crap and it had been creased numerous times.

_Heya bro._

_I know life's crazy right now but I want you to understand that none of this is your fault; you were too young to be brought into something like this. You should never have been at home that day. _

_None of this may make any sense to you right now but over time I hope it will, I hope that you can forgive me for doing this but you have to understand that I don't want to die like your mother or Jo junior did. I promised your mother that I would look out for you and I will always keep my promises. I know you thought dad was a manager at a catering company but the truth is his whole life has been a lie; he works for none other than Mario Marcello the Mob boss. I only found out after I overheard father and two of his 'friends' talking one night, it seems that Mario had his sights set on your mother and father was not having any of it, so he had her killed. _ _Dad never cared about anything except himself, he was going to kill you because you reminded him of her, after that he was going to cut all ties with the Mob and turn states evidence and a clean slate._

_That day I was staying behind at school to talk to social services was a lie; I was actually talking to the F.B.I who had been interested in my father for years I had agreed to gather information that would put Mario and father away for life, I never dreamt in a million years that you could be hurt by it. When I got home I found you lying in a pool of blood I actually thought you were dead, dad was passed out drunk. I panicked I grabbed the phone and called that fed I had been talking to then called an ambulance. Within those three weeks that you were in a coma dad was arrested for attempted murder and a dozen other murders including your mothers. They said he was going to get off with it as no one could prove it._

_That's when I decided to turn sates evidence, I had video tapes of all of fathers meetings, my own mother had hidden the camera in the room, she feared for her own life too. She had contacts that could help her if needed but she never got the chance. My only term was that I would do anything they asked as long as you were left out of it, you had nothing to do with anything that went on in that house, and you didn't!_

_I hope that someday when the pain eases that you can forgive me for what I have done._

_Never forget that no matter what happens I will always love you as my brother, _

_Nick _

Gibbs re-read the letter, now he understood why Nick was in the W.P, but he couldn't figure why his step-father wanted him dead. Jimmy had been watching Gibbs read the letter; he saw various emotions fly across the older man's face finally stopping at confusion.

There was a knock at the door, cautiously Jimmy headed to answer it but before he got there Gibbs shoed him aside, drawing his firearm Gibbs flung open the door scarring Abby half to death.

"Gibbs!" it's me Abby "I come in peace" Abbey told him lowing her arms which had automatically shot in to the air.


	8. Chapter 8

Before anyone could ask a question the shrill of the telephone ringing caused Jimmy to jump, Jimmy paled took a deep breath and shakily answered the phone "Hello?" he asked "Hello James!" snarled his step-father, I see you've been a busy boy since I've been away who would have thought that my delinquent step-son had any brains left after those beatings." Laughed the callous voice, Jimmy's eyes darted from Abby to Gibbs in panic, he had found him. Jimmy shivered "What do you want" he demanded noticing Gibbs hold up his index finger, 'one minute' he thought as he heard the sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone.

"Why you worthless piece of crap!, I should have killed you instead of your brother! But then again you were always the useless one, the one who couldn't even stand up to your old man" he laughed "no matter, I just wanted to tell you to watch your back boy, because I'm coming for you, and when I find you no-one will be able to protect you, not even Nick, oh he fought hard to save his family but not hard enough. I've already planned on how to kill you" he boasted.

Little did he know that a swat team were descending on his location as he spoke, Jimmy was beyond angry he could feel every muscle ache with the tension that coursed its way through his body.

Gibbs could see the tension and prayed he held on a little longer, Gibbs couldn't believe his step father was this easy to catch, hell he suspected that it was part of the plan and made a mental note to keep Jimmy away from the interrogation, he couldn't help but be proud at how well the young man was holding up, the sheer fact that he was keeping this mad man on the phone was impressive. He signed to Abby to inform Jimmy that he was going to the location, and that he would keep in touch. As he left he looked at Jimmy, 'yep Jimmy is shaping up to be one hell of a man, maybe, just maybe he could convince the young man to become and agent" he mused to himself as he headed to the location

Once the signal was given Tony, Tim and Kate took up their positions ready to pounce on the bastard that hurt their friend. Each one of them had made a promise first person to find the bastard nailed him to the wall. As Gibbs approached he could see the tension in his agents, he knew that this man was not walking out of the building on his own accord.

Abby nodded to Jimmy everything was set, Jimmy let all of the emotion he had held in for all these years out "YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled "What gives you the right to think you have the ordacity to rule my life any longer, you don't! you never have because mom never let you the only person you actually feared was mom, she was a bigger threat to you than Mario was, oh you think I didn't know about them hell who do you think told them that you were afraid of a woman!" Abby was impressed and shocked the shy M.E was pissing his father off royally any second now and they would have him.

His father was shocked, his shock quickly replaced by anger "Who the hell do you think killed Mario!" he snarled into the phone, "I had him killed because he wanted your mother he could see that she knew more than she let on about the business I had to kill her just like I had to kill Nick and exactly like how I'm going to kill you, she betrayed me she was a FED!" he screamed down the phone Jimmy smiled he got what he wanted and couldn't resist in a calm cool voice he told his father "come and get me you coward" before he hung up the phone. He took a deep breath, of course he had known that his mother was a Federal Agent, heck he was surprised she had not told anyone else especially his step-father.

As Gibbs approached the location he noted that swat and his favourite F.B.I agent were waiting on him "Tobias" he said in a deadly tone he used on suspects "Gibbs, we don't want any credit on this we want that bastard dead! He killed one of my best undercover agents" now it made sense to him Jimmy's mother was a Fed. He shook his head no wonder the kid was the way he was, come to think of it the kid probably never had an actual clue as to his mother was, then again maybe he did, 'hell did he even know?' with a nod Gibbs sent the signal to enter, as usual the perp ran, Unfortunally for him he ran smack bang into Gibbs who grabbed the scumbag and threw him again the wall, breaking the perps arm in response to the struggle that ensured before the perp was hauled of in handcuffs swearing loudly that he would get his revenge.

Thirty minutes later Gibbs called Jimmy saying they had arrested him. Relief ran throughout his body he was finally free, his father would be away for life this time, no chance of parole the Marcello family had their traitor and would get revenge and Jimmy could get on with the rest of his life with his friends and family.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I hope this story made sense; I kinda lost the plot a few times with it. Apologies, again sorry for the massive gap but I'm still not 100% about the story or the plot for that matter, I was kinda aiming for a family or father/son vibe but you never know.

Again sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoyed the story.

As usual please R & R

Nicky xx


End file.
